


Great Minds

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Doomfist hears some of Zenyatta's sayings and thinks they're quite alike.





	Great Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my Tumblr.

Doomfist growls as another agent falls. Overwatch has been far too disruptive, gaining control of the current payload, and interfering in too many operations. He watches as the agent wobbly tried to get up, only to be slammed back into the ground by a floating orb. An omnic turns the corner and just stares at the downed man.

The floating omnic is followed by the cyborg that helped send him to jail once upon a time. He wants to punch Genji into the wall, but patience is a virtue.

“Master, I will go ahead to fend off Talon agents,” Genji said turning to the omnic. “I will remain close, if you need me just call!”

“May the iris be with you, my student,” The onmic said taking one of the orbs resting around his neck and sending it to Genji’s shoulder. It glows yellow and Doomfist is perplexed by it. Genji nods and runs off, sword in hand. 

The omnic sighs as the agent attempts to claw away and sends an orb to the back of his head. “You refuse to learn… luckily for you, pain is an excellent teacher.”

Akande’s eyebrow arches at the omnic’s words. Those words sound awfully like his own. And yet, such a being exists in Overwatch? Not only that, but its the ‘master’ of that cyborg.

He steps out of the shadows, and the omnic is quick to face him. The orbs float around him and sends one out to Akande. It glows purple and he feels a heavy weight in his chest, something that he can’t wholly explain.

“Damn,” Akande hisses. He raises a hand out before the onmic can send orbs to his head. “Peace, omnic. I am Akande Ogundimu. I wish to talk.”

The omnic pauses and lowers his orbs, they go back to their previous position around his neck and he considers Akande. “I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. Please to make your acquaintance Akande. Or do you prefer Doomfist?”

“In this moment, Akande is fine,” he said. He looks at the omnic, from the dots on his forehead to the pants he wears. “Your words interest me. I think we are of the same mind.”

Zenyatta ever so slightly tilts its head, looking at Akande curiously. “Oh? What makes you think so?”

Determination fills Akande’s expression, thinking of his mission, Talon’s mission. “Through pain we learn, through conflict we evolve, and those who cannot evolve die.”

There is silence between them. “Perhaps. Although I consider your words… intense.”

“My beliefs are unwavering and resolve everlasting. Are they not cause for intense words?”

Zenyatta floats quietly without comment, assessing the man in front of him. 

At the omnic’s silence, Akande continues. “If there is truth to the words you spoke, you should join us. Aid in creating a better, stronger world.”

“I think not,” Zenyatta says. “Everything should be done in moderation, but forcing people to fight, to die, because of what you believe to be true, is anything but.”

Akande narrows his eyes at Zenyatta. “So we are at odds.”

“Indeed.” The orbs stops idling along Zenyatta’s neck and starts rotating slowly. “People need to grow on their own, learn from their own mistakes and conflicts, not from the ones you fabricate. They are not your toys and the world is not your sandbox.”

Akande stands frozen as he digests Zenyatta’s words. No one has ever spoke of his views this way. Equating his goals to that of being a child. He growls in anger at this revelation and takes a step towards the omnic. 

Zenyatta raises his hand to halt Akande, at which the man actually hesitates. “You came in peace and I will let you leave in peace. But take your peace and leave now, for my student and team will not be as kind as I.”

“You are still of Overwatch,” he said, charging up his gauntlet. “If you are gone that is one less obstacle for me.”

There is a weird energy that swallows him, somethings wrong. The orbs around the omnic’s neck are glowing purple. “I am not as defenseless as I seem.” 

An orb flies out towards him when the omnic sends it over with a jab. But rather than hit him, the orb flies around Akande’s head. He tries to shove it away, but it always moves out of the way. 

“You are of a rigid mindset. I will advise you, if you do not bend, you break,” Zenyatta said. 

Another orb flies towards Akande, this one pegging him in the gut. He gasps as the air is knocked out of him. How are these orbs hitting so hard? He fought in many tournaments when he was younger, he fights on a regular basis since he’s joined Talon. But nothing has felt as painful as this. Is it the purple orb? It must be. 

Akande snarls and starts backing away. “Next time, Omnic,” he said as he retreats. Both a threat and a promise. He sits in the med bay back at Talon headquarters, getting his injuries checked by the medics. The power Zenyatta held, the elegance in his movements, the fact that he was literally floating. Awe inspiring. The omnic, he must see him again.


End file.
